


Another Year Older

by Mutant_Thyla



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Batbrothers (DCU) Bonding, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Bruce Wayne Tries to Be a Good Parent, Dick Grayson Tries to Be a Good Older Sibling, F/M, Fluff, Happy Birthday Jason Todd, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Gets A Hug, Jason Todd-centric, M/M, Polyamory, Protective Damian Wayne, Roy Harper Is a Romantic, joyfire - Freeform, possible porn, tim drake is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant_Thyla/pseuds/Mutant_Thyla
Summary: Birthday Fic for Jason!!Multi chapter!!Jason is achy and doesn't want to deal with the bats, Roy and Kori are off world and Jason just wants cuddles with his lovers. Unfortunately he's Stuck with his siblings instead.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Koriand'r/Jason Todd
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	Another Year Older

August 16th. Jason's birthday, one he shared with his pseudo grandfather. One they couldn’t spend together. He wasn’t welcome in the manor. Or in Gotham really but it wasn’t as enforced. Another birthday spent alone. It reminded Jason of his first year on the streets, after his mother died Jason had hid away in a nearby apartment, abandoned when Joker gassed the city. He had gotten enough money for a new blanket and some cans of food. Canned peaches were his birthday cake.

Sweet in their taste, a rare treat even before his mother's demise. That winter had been a cold one, He’d been grateful for the large comforter he’d gotten from a donation bin. This year he would spend it alone in his safe house, he’d thought of going out and trying to make the day enjoyable but scarred tissues made too much of a fuss as it rained outside. Invisible aches from a non existent crowbar, sharp jolts in his muscles from old phantoms of a time before his rebirth. 

His death haunted his body long after the wounded healed over and smoothed out. His head humming a symphony of pain. So much that he didn’t leave bed, couldn’t muster up enough conscious thought to turn his phone on. It was going to be a rough day and night. He rolled over in bed and pressed his face deeper into his pillow the softness of his pillowcase soothing against his cheek. His eyes stung as a fresh ach throbbed in his neck and spine.

His neighbors began their nightly screaming match above him. Something about the bills, someone threw something, a shout about the secretary, a door. Blissful silence, then knocking on the apartment below him. Muffled voices, another door being slammed. Heavy footsteps, muffled by the walls passed his apartment door. Several others followed at a quicker pace behind the first.

‘Papa!’ A little girl called out happily. Her voice was far off. A rumbling voice then another door being shut, much quieter than the rest. Jason breathed, the pills on his end table were too tempting now, special tylenol, made by leslie for him. They would dull the pain to a manageable level. He reached out and picked up the glass and pills. Swallowing them quickly before full sitting up and reaching for his phone. It chimed as he turned it on.

His notification bar-full of messages from Roy, Kori, one from Constantine, and an unknown number. He had several missed calls from Dick, with voicemails, two missed calls and three texts from Tim, a text from Stephanie and a lone email notification. He sighed and opened the ones from Kori, there were twelve from her, pictures of different animals from other planets she believed he’d find cute (He did) and two pictures of her and Roy, one on the beach the other in her ship.

_ ‘Jason, Roy has told me of your day of birth, we shall visit with gifts! Our journey should be ended by nightfall in Gotham so we will see you then.’ _ She then attacked a few kissy faces and a party hat. Jason smiled. He moved onto Roys texts.

_ ‘Hey Jaybird! Found a new gun for you to test! Kori says it's basically a grenade launcher for plasma! Thought you’d like it. She says it also has a stun feature that's basically a large taser bomb, its going to be part of your birthday present! ‘  _ It was sent with an accompanying picture.

_ ‘Jaybird! Kori found this really sweet toy we’ll have to use together!’ _ Jason skipped the rest of the text when he noticed the eggplant and sweat droplets at the end of it.

The next one was a video of both of his lovers.  _ ‘Jaybird, We really miss you, I know your birthday is coming up soon and I know we'll be there for it but I hoped we could share this sun set together with you. Love you babe.’  _ Roy purred, his voice low and soothing. Warm in the best way. He had his hair tied back, Kori had her chin hooked over his shoulder and the camera was split between them and a beautiful blue and green sunset with small streaks of red clouds. Roys shoulders, nose, and chest were red, most likely sunburnt, and Koris' hair was straight, no ringlets in sight. Jason smiled at the frozen image. 

The next video was of Roy and Kori in bed, Kori held the phone.  _ ‘Jason, love, I know you miss us and I know these won't send until we are in your galaxy, so I'm sharing todays sleeping Roy with you. Tired himself out last night working on some new plasma weapons to go with your taser launcher.’  _ The video panned to his face, Kori leaned over him, his chest still in the camera's range. Jason smiled. _ ’he got punched in the face by one of the O’kalr women. They do not like his coloration it seems.’  _ She said amused, the camera zooming in on his boyfriend's face where a darkening bruise lay on a pale cheek. The camera moved down slowly, down his arms to his chest where fresh hand shaped burns lay.  _ ‘We have our fun, but it is not so satisfying as when we are with you. Our trio is but a duce. We miss you. Someone else misses you too.’ _ Kori said moving the camera lower to Roys waist where a blanket lay, it lifted and Jason couldn’t help but laugh. On screen roy moaned and shifted, his prick now free from where it was pressed into the bed, pre-cum beading up at the head.  _ ‘He longs for you my love, we miss our mate very much.’ _

The video stopped, another popping up below it, its thumbnail obvious that it was the continuation of Kori’s musings. She toyed with Roy, so Jason could see, similar to how Jason would. Twisting her hand about, rubbing and squeezing him. Roy had become more vocal the more awake he became. An amused and breathy laugh signaled he became aware of his surroundings.

_ ‘Oh Kori, is this a sext?’ _ Roy gasped out, cumming across their girlfriends hand. She let out a laugh and kissed him. The video ended.

_ ‘Hey Jaybaby, we’re entering the galaxy now, we’ll see you soon, have to get through lanter customs if you know what i mean.’ _ The next text read, a winky face, a kissy face and a party hat.

It was common for Kori to use their phones more than her own, she preferred being with them more than alone and Jason understood that. He wouldn’t choose to stay on earth the next time a space mission came up. He opened the text from Constantine.

It was a basic Happy birthday with an additional invitation to join him if he(Jason) was feeling lonely. The flirting was nothing new, He and Constantine had a few dates before he’d met Roy and Kori, but it was more friendly than flirty these days. 

The unknown number turned out to be Talia, a Happy Birthday and an image of a beheaded Joker. Jason choked. This wouldn’t end too well but the relief was immense. He texted back a quick purple heart and smiled. He ignored the missed calls and the voicemails from Dick and opened the texts from Tim.

Two from late last night and one from early this morning.

_ ‘Arkham breakout, Croc, Two-face, Riddler, and Ivy. Help not needed, Batman wants you to stay in.’ _

_ ‘Are you alright? You normally respond to these, even being told to stay out of it.’ _

_ ‘ Not read? Jason? Please respond!’ _ Jason shook his head, he’d slept through most of yesterday, They didn’t seem too concerned. His phone pinged with another text.

_ ‘Made it through customs!’  _ Attached was a picture of Roy and Kori, faces squished together. Jason smiled and leaned back slightly, extending the phone for a picture. He responded with the picture and a quick ‘I miss you.’

Stephanie's text was a series of question marks and staring emoji. Jason rolled his eyes. His phone rang. It was Dick again. Jason fell back onto the bed. He rubbed a hand over his face and answered the phone.

_ “JASON!!”  _ Dick shouted into the phone. Jason let out a groan as he felt his headache begin to return.

_ “Where are you, how bad are you hurt!? Jason this isn’t funny, we’ve been searching for you all night!” _ Jason stretched with a pained grunt, his bones popping loudly. There was an alarmed sound from the phone.

“Dick, i’m fine. Didn’t go out last night. Too tired. Just got up, why were you looking for me? Afraid I'd kill someone.” He grumbled. There was a dramatic sigh through the phone.

_ “Don’t think for a second we’d believe that, Where are you Jason!?” _ Dick snarled, Jason could hear the stress and concern through the phone.

“I'm in my safe house Dick, can’t really leave bed. Too stiff, and too comfortable.” Jason hummed shifting again, his shoulders popping again. The phone made a rattling sound.

_ “Oh really? So if i go up there right now you’d be in bed?” _ Dick Asked Jason, humming in agreement. His bedroom door swung open. He lifted his head to look over his shoulder. Dick looked confused. Jason hung up and rolled over with a soft grunt.

“Rain makes me achy.” Jason stated pulling his blanket tighter around himself and curled onto his side. Dick fell face first onto his bed and let out a long loud groan. Jason looked on in an amused victory. He nudged Dick with one of his feet. The other looked up.

“Did you lock up after you came in?” Jason asked half asleep. Dick huffed with a nod.

“Yes i did, not an idiot Jay. Now please tell me what's going on?” Jason yawned.

“When it rains real heavy and cold my scars ache and throb. Makes it hard to move, or get up. Was asleep by noon yesterday.” Jason shrugged. Dick looked concerned again.

“Bruce got worried, we.” He paused and looked away.

“Talia sent me a picture this morning. One that may be why you were so concerned.” Jason grunted, holding out his phone with the picture of the beheaded Joker. Dick looked pale. Jason hummed.

“Why?” He asked looking at Jason. Jason smiled softly.

“It’s a happy birthday.” Jason states and sets his phone off to the side with a smirk. Dick frowned and left the room.


End file.
